With the advent of increasingly secure computer operating systems, users often encounter errors when running software applications, especially those unknown to the operating system. When those applications attempt to access various resources offered by the operating system due to increased access checks, an error message often will appear that requires the user's interaction to continue, or the application may be aborted or otherwise not be fully functional.
For example, having end-users indicate whether they trust an application that is unknown to the operating system before the operating system allows the application to run creates a number of problems. Users are typically ill-equipped to assess trustworthiness and rightfully annoyed about being inundated with such requests.
In view of the above problems, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method to process software authorization and error feedback to provide continuous improvement, with minimal user interaction, in the operation of existing software on increasingly secure operating systems having strict access checks. It would also be beneficial to provide a system that allows older or unknown software applications relative to a secure operating system to run smoothly and that minimizes the total number of user interactions required.